


The Gift of the Magi

by Dedica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift Giving, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica
Summary: All Victor wants is to buy Yuuri a beautiful gift for Christmas. The only problem is - they have no money.Fic inspired by the short story of the same title.





	The Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteSeafoam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSeafoam/gifts).



> Here is my fic for the [victurigiftexchange](http://victurigiftexchange.tumblr.com/)! I got [Vodkaakola](vodkaakola.tumblr.com) who wanted a fluffy domestic fic! I tried to incorperate your others reuquest in here as well (although more subtly!)
> 
> There was a bit of a mix up with my assignment (my prompt email got sent to my spam) so I kind of wrote this in one night, half in the car and half at a Christmas party :P But I think it turned out alright! Hope you like it!! 
> 
> Special thanks to [KatsuCrizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuCrizz/pseuds/KatsuCrizz) for the last minute beta! <3

“Wow, what a feast.” Victor looked at the humble spread of day-old bread and homemade jam. "Cook outdid himself today don’t you think, darling?”

The small sweet smile Yuuri gave Victor warmed his heart against the draft from the broken kitchen window. “Ah, you can thank me for breakfast today, darling. I made this feast myself. Since it’s Christmas Eve, I gave the cook and the rest of the staff the day off. Christmas is a time to be with family after all.”

“Oh, that’s right, I almost forgot it was Christmas Eve.” Victor teased, loving the easy banter between them. “I’m such an awful husband, I haven’t even gotten you your Christmas gift yet. Remind me, darling, did you want another fur coat or how about a diamond studded watch?"

“Oh, another fur coat of course. I have no need for a watch when I can just look at yours.” Yuuri reached across the table and took out Victor’s pocket watch. The watch had been Victor’s great grandfathers. His father gave him the watch on his deathbed, promising it would give Victor luck.

Victor was many things, but before last year he’d never describe himself as lucky. Fate had never been kind to him. If anything, Victor would have described himself as the unluckiest man in all Detroit.

When his father died, Victor lost everything. He’d eventually had to sell almost all of his father’s belongings to feed himself, except for the pocket watch. He couldn’t bear to part with it. Even when he went nights without supper, he held onto his great grandfather's watch.

Then, when Victor met Yuuri last year, Victor’s outlook on his luck changed. He’d noticed Yuuri from across a crowded room at his friend Chris’ annual Christmas party in his rundown apartment. There was no dinner or drinks, but there was laughter and love in spades. When Yuuri walked through the door with snow still clinging to his beautiful dark black hair, Victor knew he was in trouble.

Yuuri was the most beautiful creature Victor had ever seen. When he turned to greet Chris, Victor took note of the modest brass clips that kept his seemingly long black hair in a perfect chignon. Victor had always loved long hair. For most of his youth, he'd let his hair grow long too until he had been forced to sell it.

Victor hadn’t realized he was staring until Yuuri met his gaze and gave him a knowing smirk. Embarrassed, Victor quickly took out his pocket watch and forced himself to gawk at the time instead of Yuuri. It was then that Yuuri approached him under the pretense to ask Victor for the time.

From there the rest had been history.

They’d fallen in love quickly and got married after only a few months of courtship. Victor loved Yuuri more than anything, and he wanted to give Yuuri the world. Unfortunately, Victor could barely afford the bread on their table.

“This watch truly is beautiful.” Yuuri looked down at the watch lovingly. “It deserves a platinum fob to go with it instead of this ratty leather string.”

“Hey, I love that ratty leather string. And it’s not ratty, it’s lovely.” It was true, the leather strap wasn’t the most extravagant fob, but Yuuri had given it to him on their wedding day, making it the best gift Victor had ever received.

“Still, you deserve better.” Victor hated to see the sadness in Yuuri’s eyes. He’d vowed on their wedding day to always make Yuuri happy and Victor would always make good on that promise.

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked, plucking the watch back from Yuuri and tucking it back into his pocket. He grabbed Yuuri’s outstretched hand and kissed each knuckle. “I have the best most beautiful gift in the world. I have you.”

“And I have you. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast or you’ll be late for work.”  Yuuri’s smile always managed to take Victor's breath away.

Victor tried to tell himself that he was enough for Yuuri. Yuuri never complained about their small apartment that leaked when it rained or when they didn’t have enough money to buy meat. It was just that some days Victor felt the crushing weight of poverty more so than others. That weight always reminded him that maybe Yuuri would have been better off if they had never met.

Yuuri was so beautiful and amazing, but Victor was just, well Victor. All he had to give Yuuri in abundance was love and Victor prayed it would always be enough to make Yuuri happy. For their first Christmas married, Victor wanted to gift Yuuri something extra special. After kissing Yuuri goodbye, Victor reached for the secret coin purse he'd been hiding under the mattress and left for work.

* * *

“So, what are you going to do with your Christmas bonus this year?” Chris asked as they walked to work. The cold December air went right through Victor’s thin coat making him shiver. 

“I’m going to get Yuuri those hairpins he's been admiring for months.” Victor had been distraught that he couldn’t get Yuuri the pearl hairpins for their wedding. When they found out how much they cost, Yuuri put them back immediately and asked for something cheaper. But every time they passed the antique shop, Victor saw Yuuri admire the hairpins through the display window.

“Oh? Weren’t they ridiculously expensive?”

“Yes, but I’ve been saving up for them.” Victor patted his pocket confirming that the coin purse was still where he left it. He’d been squirrelling away every penny he found on the streets and any extra coin he could spare for months. It didn’t amount to much, but it was something. “If our Christmas bonus is the same as last year, I’ll have just enough to get them.”

“Really? That’s amazing Victor! Yuuri will love them.” Chris said as he tugged on the factory doors only to find them locked. “Huh, that’s strange. Yakov is never late.”

Chris tried the doors again before they noticed the sign.

_Closed until further notice._

“Closed until further notice? What the hell does that mean?” Victor eyed the sign as if it could answer the question.

“It means the boss didn’t pay the bills again and we’ve got no power.” Yakov materialized out of nowhere with a grim expression. "I'm sorry boys, but there's no work here today."

“What do you mean there’s no work?” Chris asked, raising his voice.

Yakov sighed, "I'm sorry, but I spoke with the boss, and he should have everything straightened out by the new year."

Victor was too shocked to process the severity of what Yakov had just said. His mind instead was on Yuuri and those beautiful pearl hairpins. “But what about our Christmas bonus.”

“There is no Christmas bonus this year. I’m really sorry.” Yakov didn’t meet their gaze as he spoke. “There might be work at the lumber farm if you need some extra cash before Christmas.”

Chris linked his arm through Victor’s. “I’m sorry Yakov, I didn’t mean to yell. I hope you and yours have a very Merry Christmas. Come on Victor, a little manual labour will be good for us.”

* * *

A little manual labour was the understatement of the year. Hauling lumber back and forth in the cold was gruelling work. Victor knew he would never complain about working at the textile factory again.

Only the thought of Yuuri opening those pearl hairpins got Victor through the day. He wouldn’t make enough to pay for Yuuri’s gift in full, but he was hoping the shop owner would let him settle in installments. When the foreman gave Victor and Chris their wages for the day, Chris turned to Victor and gave him almost half of his earning.

“I can’t accept this.” Victor insisted as he tried to give Chris the money back.

“No, please." Chris pushed Victor's hand away and smiled. “It’s my Christmas gift to you and Yuuri.”

If Victor weren't so desperate, he would have argued with his friend. Instead, he hugged Chris and ran for the antique shop. As he raced through the snow-covered streets, Victor prayed to every entity he could think of that no one had bought the pins yet.

When he arrived at the shop Victor practically sagged against the glass. They were still there, gleaming in the streetlight like Yuuri’s eyes had sparkled when they’d first seen them. The shop owner was a plump older woman that always waved to Victor as he passed the shop on his way to work. Victor tugged on the shop door and the bells above jungled making the owner look up from her book. “Good evening, you’re lucky you arrived when you did. I was going to close up after this chapter.”

“Good evening, I promise I won’t be long.” Victor eyed the pin set one more time before he met the owner's gaze. “Would you be willing to sell me those pearl hairpins in the window in installments?”

The owner looked Victor up and down. “You’ve been here a few times for those pins, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” Victor watched as the owner got up from her chair and walked towards the display window. The owner plucked the box from the shelf and looked the pins over.

“I don’t usually let people pay in installment, but I’ll tell you what. If you can get me a letter from your employer to prove that you’re good for your wages, I’ll make an exception.” The owner smiled, but Victor felt his heart sink.  

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do that.”

The owner’s face lost its polite smile. “Then I can’t sell you these in good faith.”

“Wait!” Victor shouted as the owner started to put the box back in the window. “What about a trade?”

“What do you have to trade?” The owner’s tone was wary, but she didn’t turn Victor away.

The pocket watch in breast pocket felt heavy all of a sudden. A part of Victor had kept his great grandfather's watch because he had believed his father when he said it would bring him luck. His father had always loved the watch and treated it with care. He’d loved that watch and Victor more than anything. Victor knew that if his father had ever been given the chance, he would have loved Yuuri just as much.

Looking at the watch in his palm now Victor felt that if his father had been alive, he would have been okay with Victor selling the watch for Yuuri. So with shaking fingers and a heavy heart, Victor took off the leather strap and showed the owner the pocket watch. “How about this?”

The owner took the watch from Victor’s hand and walked over to the large lamp on the counter. “Hmm, there’s a few nicks and scratches, but with some polish, I think I can sell it. Would you like me to wrap those pins for you?”

* * *

“Yuuri?” The apartment was dark when Victor opened the front door. For a moment Victor worried he’d forgotten to pay the gas bill, but when he turned the valve, the lamp came to life instantly.

“Don’t turn them on!” Yuuri yelled from behind him making Victor jump.

"You scared me, love!” Yuuri was sitting on their fraying couch with a blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders. “Why are you sitting in the dark? Are you cold?”

“No,” Yuuri said quickly sitting up straighter on the couch. “I mean yes, I am. Come warm me up?”

Victor took out the gift from his coat pocket not bothering to take it off as he crossed the room to Yuuri. He was so excited he didn’t even take his shoes off. He couldn’t wait to see Yuuri’s reaction. He couldn’t wait to see the pins in Yuuri’s hair. Maybe they could go out for dinner tonight with the extra money Chris gave him. Yuuri could show off the pins to everyone in town. “Of course I will, darling but first, Merry Christmas.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as Victor knelt down in front of Yuuri and handed Yuuri the gift. “Oh Victor, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

"I know, but I wanted too. Will you open it?”

“Only if you open mine first.” Yuuri reached inside the blanket and pulled out a small box wrapped in pink paper and gold ribbon. “Merry Christmas, Vitya.”

If Yuuri hadn’t looked just as excited as Victor felt, he would have insisted Yuuri go first. “Okay love.”

Victor sat next to Yuuri on the couch and began unwrapping the present. When he opened the lid, Victor couldn’t help the frown from reaching his lips. Nestled in the box on a blue velvet cushion rested a beautiful platinum fob for his great grandfather’s pocket watch.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, panic clear in his voice. “Do you not like it?”

Victor tried to talk, but his throat felt like it was closing up on him. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could get the words out. “Of course I do love, it's beautiful. I’m speechless.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri didn't look convinced as he plucked the fob from the box. “Pass me your watch, and I’ll put it on. You’ll see how beautiful they’ll match once I attach it.”

Victor pushed down the ache in his heart and put a smile on his face. “Not until you open your gift, love. Then we can admire our gifts together.”

Yuuri’s gaze flicked from the silver box in his lap to Victor. “Okay, love.”

Carefully Yuuri untied the blue ribbon holding the silver paper in place and opened the box. Victor had imagined Yuuri’s reaction thousands of times. He had pictured Yuuri's eyes going wide with surprise before he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and hugged him tightly. He had pictured placing the pins in Yuuri’s hair one by one. He had not expected Yuuri to burst into tears. Happy tears maybe, but something was not right.

“Don't cry, darling.” Victor had never been good with tears, especially when they were Yuuri’s. Not really knowing what else to do Victor hugged Yuuri and said, “I love you.”

“I… I’m…” Yuuri cried into Victor’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Victor tried to detangle Yuuri from him so he could see Yuuri's face, but Yuuri wouldn't let go. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Promise you won’t hate me?” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s coat.

“Yuuri, I love you. I could never hate you, love, never."

“I… I did something you’re not going to like.” Yuuri pulled away from Victor, those big brown eyes Victor loved to gaze into were red and puffy. Victor hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed as if Yuuri had been crying all night.

Victor used the blanket around Yuuri’s head and shoulders to wipe the tears away. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri let the blanket fall and pool around Yuuri's hips the way that beautiful long hair used too. Victor couldn’t hide the shock from his face as he reached up and brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s now short hair. “I sold my hair so I could buy you that fob for your pocket watch.”

“You sold your hair?” Victor couldn’t believe it. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He traded his pocket watch so Yuuri could have the hairpins and Yuuri sold all that beautiful long black hair to buy Victor that fob. The two things needed for the gifts they’d gotten they’d sacrificed for the other.

“I’m sorry Victor, I know you loved my hair but it will grow back! You know my hair grows so quickly. I’m sure I’ll be able to wear these in the spring.” Yuuri gazed pearls affectionately. "I love them, Victor, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling.” Victor eyed the fob that had been discarded on the couch. “I have something to tell you too.”

“Tell me later.” Yuuri followed Victor gaze to the fob. “Let’s put this on your beautiful watch.”

“About that.” Victor took out the leather fob from his pocket and held it out to Yuuri. “I traded it to buy you those pins.”

“You did what!” Yuuri gawked at the leather strap in horror. “But that was your great grandfathers! Why would you trade it?”

"For the same reason you sold your hair.” Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair again. “We’re both fools in love.”

“Victor, you have to take these and get your watch back!” Yuuri closed the box and tried to hand it to Victor. “I can’t even use them now that my hair is short. Please, love, take them back.”

“As you said, when your hair grows back you can use them then. Without my watch, I have no need for your beautiful gift. If anything, we should use that to trade for the watch back if that’s what you want.”

“No," Yuuri eyed the leather fob still in Victor's hand. “Then you’ll still only have that god-awful thing.”

“Yuuri,” Victor cupped Yuuri’s cheek, forcing him to meet Victor’s gaze. “Do you know why I kept this when I traded my watch?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed. “Because I gave it to you.”

“As my wedding gift.” Victor reminded him gently. “I don’t need a fancy fob. Hell, I don’t even need my pocket watch. All I need is you.”

“And all _I_ need is _you_.” Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor’s. “We really are fools aren’t we.”

They both laughed at that, and the sound filled their tiny, dingy apartment with the greatest gift of all. The gift they had all along and always would. Love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dedicca.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dedica6) for updates on my fics.
> 
> Check out my other YOI fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica).


End file.
